


i love you

by ahnseoo



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst angst angst (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnseoo/pseuds/ahnseoo
Summary: This weekend was like a normal weekend to others but not for jungmo and minhee . Because today was their 5th anniversary of their relationship.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 6





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of story and post it at here , so please don't expect too much. I hope you enjoy reading it ~~~

This weekend was like a normal weekend to others but not for jungmo and minhee . Because today was their 5th anniversary of their relationship. Jungmo is so excited to meet his boyfriend cause it's been a long time since he met minhee. He had been so busy with his work so he had no time to meet minhee frequently. 

As jungmo woke up from his sleep , he grabbed his phone to send a message to minhee. But sadly minhee had not seen his message after 3 minutes he send it so he just assumed maybe minhee was still asleep. Then , he grabbed his towel and quickly take a shower. He was too excited to meet minhee today.

After he was done taking a shower , he looked at his closet to find a nice cloth to wear. He decided to wear a brown shirt that minhee gave him on his birthday paired with the black jeans. He really likes that shirt so much and minhee also said that he looked extraordinary handsome when wearing it. He really missed minhee a lot and cannot stop thinking about him. 

After he was fully dressed up , he goes to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Then, he looks at his phone and finds out that minhee still has not replied to his message. He tried to think positive again, that maybe minhee was getting ready right now to meet him. He know minhee is not the type that was on his phone 24/7 so he was okay with that. 

He grabbed his car keys and quickly wore his converse shoes. After he locked his house door , he go inside the car and leave his house. The car ride was fun by listening to a song so he plays minhee's favorite song , emergency room by izi. And it is also good because today's weather is nice so it's really goes along with his mood.

Before he go to the real destination to meet minhee, he drops by at a flower shop to buy a bonquet of white baby's breath flower to give it to minhee. He know minhee really likes baby's breath flower a lot. He can imagine how happy minhee will be when he get this flower. 

It took an hour to arrive at the place that he will meet minhee. Once he arrived at that place , there a lot of people that come there. It's not weird for him because every weekend this place will be full with people with a group or family and else. 

He go out from his car and take the bonquet of baby's breath flower that he buy and go inside the building. He cannot tell how excited he is to meet minhee. He cannot express how he miss minhee a lot. 

He know minhee already waiting for him at his usual place. Once he step in one of the room that minhee used to be to wait for him, he search for minhee. And just a minute, he found where is minhee. Minhee that still have a beautiful smile as angel. 

He came closer and closer ....

And now he is standing in front of minhee's picture in glass cabinet that also have minhee's ashes.

He tell himself not to cry again...... but he end up cry , cry and cry .

He never thought that minhee will leave him forever. They were promised to life together forever but minhee ,,,,,, leaving him first without keeping the promised that they made. 

//flashback 

// conversation in the phone call //

"Hello ~~~ Hyung ~~ where are you ? I am about to leave home now. I am excited to meet you!!"

"Hello Minhee my baby ~ oh i am still getting ready hahaha i woke up late this morning."

"Yah!! How can you woke up late? Do you not excited to meet me ??!"

"Hey , stop talking nonsense minhee ~ Of course i am excited to meet you. It is just yesterday night , i slept late because i want to finish my work first before i go to sleep."

" Okay whatever but please getting ready fast as you can !! I want to meet you !! and hug you !!! I miss you a lot !!! I feel like want to cry because i miss you !! " 

" Don't cry !! I don't like to see you cry so please don't . I think we should end this call now cause you want me to get ready as fast I can ~ "

" Huh hyung okay okay we will end this call. Hm okay see you later hyung at our favorite and usual cafe. Please know that I love you a lot no matter what happen , okay ? I love you i love you i love you !!! Even though i will not stay longer in this world , please know that i still love you. "

" Minhee !!! Why you said like that ? You are not going anywhere and you will stay longer with me forever !!! "

" Hahahaha hyung . I just said it okay? I love you very much and i don't know how to express with words because i likely do with action hehehe. "

" Okay minhee i know it but please don't you ever talk like that again. It's kinda hurts me. And yeah i love you too to the moon and never back! bye bye ~ see you later baby ~ Drive carefully and make sure to wear the seatbelt ! "

" Hahahahaha okay hyung i will not talk like that again. okay sure ~ you too hyung ! drive carefully ~ bye ~~ "

// end of phone call conversation //

After the call ended , jungmo still think what minhee said to him. He so sudden being sad , he don't know why. He know minhee just joking but he literally take it as a serious thing. Jungmo tries to ignore it , he don't want to overthink.

Jungmo is on his way to the cafe. Suddenly, there was a traffic jam happened on his way to go there. When he take a look there is a car accident. Jungmo and others driver drive slowly and carefully to avoid another accident. When jungmo nearly to pass the car that was accident , he recognised something about that car. And out of nowhere he think of minhee and then he stopped his car in rush. 

He immediately go out from his car and go to the car that was accident. There is one guy that want to stop him but he just push that guy away. His heart beats so fast. 

When he open the driver car door , he shocked when he see minhee face full with blood. He takes minhee out from that car and hug minhee tightly while crying out loud. 

" Please please minhee wake up!!! I am here minhee don't leave me. Hey someone please call the ambulance faster !!! Minhee !! Wake up !!!! "

The ambulance arrive and quickly take minhee and put him on the bed and go inside the ambulance. Jungmo decided to go along with minhee and leave his car there.

When on their way to the hospital, the nurse keep on checking up minhee and give him respiratory aids. Jungmo keeps on praying that minhee will wake up. He knew that minhee was a strong person , he know minhee can handle this pain even though it is hard.

So sudden , the nurse stops doing the check up. Jungmo feels lost and asks why she stop.

"Why you stop checking up on him ?? Hey please help him to wake up !!!! Please i beg you !! "

" Sorry to tell you this but i cannot do anything anymore. He is ,,,,,,,,,,,, dead ..... "

"He is what??! Noo!! I know you are lying !! Please help him ! " 

"Sir ,,, i am sorry i cannot help him anymore."

" I know he still alive i know !! Minhee wake up ! I am here please wake up we promised to meet at the cafe right? Please wake up , don't leave me ! "

Jungmo crying out loud and hug minhee as much as he can. He can feel that minhee body slowly become cold and he also don't feel minhee breathing anymore... 

// end of flashback 

Jungmo wipes his tears. He looks up at minhee's photo again. He misses minhee a lot. He misses minhee smile , he misses hugging minhee , he misses minhee's dad jokes and everything about minhee. 

He open the door of glass cabinet and put the baby's breath flower beside minhee's photo.

"I hope you like the bonquet of baby's breath flower that i give to you. Don't worry i am here always loving you forever because you are my best memories of my life." 

Jungmo tried to smile to cover up his tears . Before he left , he looks at minhee's photo again ,,

" I love you minhee until the rest of my life ,,,,,, "


End file.
